The following description relates to spin-orbit states of neutron wave packets.
Neutrons are known to support orbital angular momentum. For example, a spiral phase plate has been used to write a helical wavefront onto a neutron beam. The helical wavefront of a neutron beam can be analyzed, for instance, using neutron interferometry.